¿Aún sigues creyendo que estoy vivo?
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Las personas que más se quieren es imposible olvidarlas. Mucho menos si la quisiste con la vida y ahora se ha ido a un mejor lugar donde te protegerá de todo mal. Tomará tu mano y tratará de levantarte pese a que hayas caído infinitas de veces. Chris no puede dejar de pensarle, no quiere dejarlo ir. No quiere dejar de creer que sigue vivo. [One-Shot]


_Escuché a alguien desde al otro lado de la puerta. Fue apenas audible pero la voz me resultaba familiar. Era como si ya hubiese estado aquí antes. Me levanté apurado, calzando mis pantuflas junto con mi saco para abrigarme un poco ya que el ambiente se hallaba fresco. Pude sentir un escalofrío en mi nuca, bajaba y bajaba por toda mi columna. Frío, escalonado y frío. Tomé la perilla de la puerta y se hallaba tan fría como la nieve, incluso pudo compartirme su fresco por todo el brazo. Al abrir la puerta, encontré a Piers mirándome fijo. Estaba parado sin hacer nada. Él me miraba pero con algo de tristeza. Sentí pena por él por eso me adelanté unos pasos para dirigirme a él y hablarle con calma y serenidad._

" _Piers…" Mi voz temblaba y no podía modular con claridad. Era un atraso de palabras en las calles de mis cuerdas. Traté de tomar aire y volver a pronunciar su nombre. "Piers" Dije finalmente cuando las palabras decidieron salir. Él no contestó, miró hacia abajo y cuando volvió su mirada a mí, se hallaba tras barrotes de hierro que nos separaban el uno del otro._

" _Chris…" Pude escuchar de sus labios. Se hallaba sereno por lo parecido, bastante tranquilo y su voz denotaba paz interior como si quisiese transmitírmela a mi ser. "¿Aún crees que sigo vivo?" Me dijo, alargando su mano hacia mí como si quisiese darme una caricia. Adelanté unos pasos para sentir su mano fría palparse en mi mejilla. Me heló la parte izquierda de mi cara, casi como paralizándome en ese instante._

 _No supe qué responderle, él me esperaba paciente, con una sonrisa caída y nada feliz. Él volvió a surcar mis vellos faciales con una delicada caricia que delineaba mi mejilla hasta llegar al mentón donde allí pararía para borrarse. Suspiré pesadamente, no quería que me dejase de acariciar. Él tan dulce, tan cuidadoso. Insistió en su pregunta. Parecía que se estaba impacientando. "Es que es la verdad, Piers" Respondí sin nada más que acotar. Él negaba con la cabeza gacha. Intenté levantarle la mirada para tener su cálida mirada sobre mí. Que me mire, que sepa que necesito de sus caricias, de ese contacto mínimo entre él y yo. Que me brinde su paciencia que tanto me hace falta ahora para comprender en lo que me he convertido. Necesito que me diga que soy importante y resalte todas mis virtudes para alegrarme un poco. Quisiese que hiciera eso pero no fue así. Sólo me dedicó una mirada vacía, una mueca amarga y alargada en su rostro. "¿Pasa algo?" Pregunté preocupado por la falta de respuesta de él. Me sentía ahogado por un nudo en mi garganta. No pude decirle otra cosa más._

" _Debes dejarme ir, Chris" Dijo al fin, rompiendo ese silencio absoluto que rondaba la habitación dividida por barrotes de hierro que nos separaba. Maldije que estuviera allí porque no me permitiría abrazar a mi compañero una vez más. Yo negué ante lo dicho, negué necio estirando mis brazos para que él se abalance sobre ellos para que lo abrazara. No fue lo que esperé, sólo retiró mis manos y volvió a negar. Yo sentía desfallecerme por la falta de aliento que sus palabras me dejaron. "Ya no, Chris. Ya no podré hacerlo" Y fue retrocediendo lentamente en reversa, como despidiéndose una vez más con la mirada mientras su silueta se fundía en la oscuridad que pintaba el otro lado de la habitación._

 _Allí desperté agitado, sudado y con el corazón a mil. "Fue un sueño" me dije mirando a la nada intentando de reanudar mi respiración. Luego miré a mi izquierda y me encontré con ese lado vacío de la cama. Frío, ordenado y sin muestra de alma alguna. Los ojos se me empañaron, cada vez era más dificultosa mi visión. La idea de que él ya no estaría allí me destrozaba pedazo a pedazo, dejando caer cada trozo que conforma mi alma para luego tirarla al vacío donde Piers ahora yacía. Las lágrimas no quisieron quedarse y comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, empampándolas con ríos de recuerdos rotos y momentos pasados donde nada sería igual sin él. Ahora se hallaba en un lugar mejor, ahora…él estaba a salvo. Me senté en posición fetal sobre la cama, abrazando mis piernas para usarlas como saco de lágrimas donde lloraría dolorosamente mi pena. Descargaría toda mi rabia de no poderlo haber ayudado cuando más me necesitó y ahora soy yo quién lo necesita más que a nada en este mundo. Más que a nadie…y es por eso que me hago la idea de que él sigue conmigo, aquí, justo aquí. A mi lado, tomando mi mano cuando estoy a punto de caer y abrazándome cuando me siento destruido por dentro. Porque por más que lo intente, no quiero dejar de creer en la mínima posibilidad de que él sigue con vida en alguna parte. Sólo está esperando a que yo lo busque y lo haré, lo buscaré por cielo y tierra, cueste lo que cueste._


End file.
